Career Development Core (CDC) Abstract The CDC is an integral part of the Center of Excellence in Environmental Toxicology (CEET). The University of Pennsylvania does not have a School of Public Health or a Department of Environmental Health Sciences (EHS). Thus, the CDC is the entity within CEET charged with establishing EHS Training at Penn where none existed before. A major accomplishment in the last funding period was to inaugurate a Certificate Program in EHS, obtain funding for an institutional training grant (T32-Translational Research Training Program in EHS), the establishment of trans-disciplinary training program in environmental science and environmental health sciences to support a newly Superfund Research Program, and introduction of EHS training to fourth year medical students. The mission of the Career Development Core (CDC) is to provide career training for the next generation of environmental health scientists within the broadest context, to develop the career of rising Young Investigators so that they can become independent scientists, and to attract new investigators into the discipline. The CDC is co-led by Rebecca Simmons MD and George Gerton PhD who are experienced in training both clinicians and basic scientists, respectively. The CDC is mindful that clinician scientists are rarely attracted into EHS. The specific aims of this core are to: (i) develop a stand-alone graduate group in EHS so that a PhD degree can be offered in the discipline; (ii) introduce EHS training throughout the four-years of the medical school curriculum; (iii) maintain a Young Investigator data-base (senior postdoctoral fellows, Research Associates, and new Assistant Professors) to monitor their career path); (iv) use a mentoring committee to provide career development; (v) identify Young Investigators to a apply for a CEET Mentored Scientist Transition Award so that they can gain independence; and (vi) provide training for clinician scientists in EHS.